Moving In
by wow60
Summary: Hermione's house is getting decorated, so she stays in Ron's house for a while. Oh, what could possibly happen in a few months while she's staying there? INCOMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Moving In**

**Summary: Hermione's house is getting decorated, so she stays in Ron's house for a while...**

"Are you sure, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am! I can't let you sleep in some motel while you're house is getting decorated! You've just moved in. Besides, you're my best friend and we don't turn our backs on each other." Ron grinned at her and carried the last box into her house and the room she was staying in.

_Best friends_ she sighed_ that's all he wants to be_.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione smiled, "Thanks again Ron."

"You're welcome." They stood in the room where Hermione was staying in for a while, shifting uncomfortably. Hermione was amazed that he had become a sucessful Auror along with Harry, but they're boss put them with different partners. Harry with a man called John and Ron with a girl called Rebecca. Rebecca was extremely talented. She had skill and the brains. She also had the looks. Hermione secretly envied her. Ron and her were really close ever since they were going on cases together. Ron says there is nothing going on between them, but Hermione thinks there is. She had only met the girl once and yet she's disliking her!

"Oh and by the way," Ron perked up, "Rebecca's coming round for dinner tonight!" Hermione looked up and gaped at him.

"Oh..." was her reply.

"Listen," Ron started, "I know you don't like her-"

"Yes I do!" Hermione lied, staring at him with daggers in her eyes.

"OK... Sorry then..."

"What on Earth gave you that idea?" she asked angrily.

Ron laughed, "Hermione I'm dumb, but I'm not _that_ dumb! I see the looks you gave her the first time you met her. I wonder what problem you've got against her."

"Ron you're not dumb, you're extremly handsome, talented, funny, heartwarming, kind, witty and you're my lov- best friend! Don't ever put yourself down and no I haven't been giving Rebecca looks at all!" she stated matter-of-factly. She was nervous since she nearly slipped that she was his lover.

"Whatever you say," Ron chuckled to himself, "And did you just call me _handsome_?" he said coyly, taking a step forward. Hermione was impressed that Ron had courage to flirt with her without blushing.

"Why yes I am." she grinned taking a step forward as well, her mind completley forgetting about Rebecca. Ron leaned in slowly.

_Oh yes, it's going to happen!_ Hermione shut her eyelids slowly and felt Ron's breath on her lips. She gave a small shiver. They were about to kiss right there and then until-

_Ring, Ring, Ring_!

Ron's head quickly shot back up and Hermione's eyelids opened. It was the telephone Ron bought. He found the muggle device quite useful. Hermione had thought him how to use it.

_So close..._

Ron sprinted out the room and picked up the phone.

"Ron Weasley here, who's speaking? Oh Rebecca, hullo, how are you?" Hermione heard Rebecca's name and Hermione's jealousy came back to her again. Hermione saw that she had a phone in her room as well. She ran to it and picked up it, listening.

"...Yes I still will be coming to dinner. I can't wait to see you." she sounded flirty.

"That's good!" replied Ron, "Were having another person at dinner."

"Who?"

"You know my best friend Hermione Granger? Well her house she had just moved into is getting decorated so she'll be staying with me for a while. You don't mind do you? _Since when was it her desicion?_ thought Hermione.

"Oh," Rebecca sounded sad, "Well that's alright. I'll be glad on getting to know her better. See ya at 6 Ron."

"Yeah, see ya Rebecca." Rebecca hung up and then Ron did. Hermione sighed and put the phone down. She glanced at the clock which came with her room. It was 3:30pm. She would be here in 2 and a half hours.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called from the kitchen. All the rooms were upstairs apart from the kitchen, living room and the library. It shocked Hermione that Ron had a library. The room she was staying in was just next to Ron's. She could smell delicious spaghetti being made.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"This is gonna be quite formal. Can you put a dress or something like that on?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks." Hermione sighed. She unpacked her things using magic. Ron and her were 21, but Hermione was born one year older than him. She had still been in touch with Harry. Harry had been married to Ginny 3 years after the battle. Hermione had knew Ron and Harry for 11 years now. Sure Ron and her and their fights, but they always made up in the end. They were both single at the moment.

Half an hour later Hermione had unpacked her things. She took a swift look at the clock and showed her it was 4 now. Hermione quickly picked out a china blue dress that reminded her of Ron's eyes. Sure, Ron's eyes were a deep, brilliant blue, but it was still blue right?

Hermione decided to take a shower if she was going to impress Ron. She wanted to look and smell and show Rebecca she had competition if she wanted Ron as well. Hermione had a shower in her room, but decided to use the landing because Ron's house was huge and she wanted to get used to the surroundings of the place.

Hermione had entered the bathroom which was oppisite her room. She had put her towel and accessories on the counter. She had quickly slipped out of her clothes and had climbed into the shower. She turned the shower on and soon had it at the right tempreture. As soon as she entered the shower her thoughts were about Ron. There were places wet on her body that the water cannot reach. She wanted to touch herself and think about Ron, but she knew it would be wrong since that he might not feel the same way. Her urges took over and started to touch herself. She slid a finger inside of herself and moaned. She called out Ron's name silently. After a while she took the finger out of herself and continued washing herself. After half an hour of washing her body and hair she turned off the shower and sighed. She stepped out the shower. As soon as she went to reach for her towel the bathroom door opened and it revealed Ron. Ron stood frozen when he saw Hermione naked in the middle of the bathroom. His eyes roamed up and down the body and secretly thought she was beautiful. He took in every single detail of her. Her hair, face, _body_. He had thanked Merlin everyday that he had met Hermione 11 years ago. Ron had a feeling Hermione had been jealous of Rebecca, but decided to keep quiet about it. He knew Rebecca was trying to drop hints of her liking him, but he had always acted dumb. Rebecca admitted he was cute once, but he never wanted her like _that_.

"Ron? Ron? Haven't you been hearing what I've said? _Get out!_" Hermione shouted. Ron reluctantly walked to the door, his hand on the knob. He casted on look at Hermione and her body and left. She sighed once the door had been shut. She had just wanted to forget about the moment. She looked down at her body. Ron was sure that he thought she was disgusting, but why did he look back? Was he pitying her? Did he actually think that she was pretty? Hermione shook her head and started to get dressed. She applied her make up, curled her hair and put it in a bun and then decided to put on her clothing. She slid into her dress and slipped on her flat, silver shoes. She admired herself in the mirror. She was ready. Hermione quickly picked up her towels and dirty clothes and went downstairs. She saw Ron sit at the table, deep in thought.

Hermione went past him and put her clothes in the washing pile. She washed her hands and turned back to him. "You alright, Ron?" This made Ron come out of his thought.

"Oh, um, yes. Sorry about earlier. I-" he was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." she said and turned to the clock in the kitchen. It was 5.

"Well you better go get ready, Ron!"

"That's the reason I went into the bathroom. To have a wash."

"Don't you have one in you're room?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm lazy. I'll just go into the closet room I need to, but I'm suprised you didn't."

"I wanted to get used to the place." Hermione replied.

"I see," he replied wryly, "are you done?"

"It's all yours."

"Thanks." Ron got up and went to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "You have a nice body by the way." and walked upstairs.

_He thought that I had a nice body!_

Did Ron actually want Rebecca or Hermione? Hermione decided to sit in the chair that Ron sat in and decided to be in deep thought. Should Hermione tell him her feelings or wait for him? And what if it's too late? Hermione was remembering everything that happened today. Moving in, phone scene, putting stuff away, shower... Oh wait! Hermione forgot to get her make up and curlers out of the bathroom. Hermione quickly ran upstairs and without thinking Ron might be in there she entered. She saw Ron in the shower. He quickly turned around at the sound of the door opening and stared at Hermione. He turned off the shower and came out. He smirked at Hermione.

"Couldn't stay away?"

"I came to get my accessories." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yep, sure..."

"Ron can you put a towel round you or something!" Hermione turned the other way, but she didn't really want to. Hermione admired Ron's body and thought that he was huge _down there_. Ron walked up to Hermione and she felt something hard on her back.

_Oh God please don't do this Ron, not now!_

"I think you like what you see 'Mione..." Hermione slowly turned around and looked at Ron's body again at then back up at his face. His face was inches away from hers. Ron softly grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards him. Hermione felt something press hard against her. She looked down at him and saw his errection.

_He gets errected around me?!_

Hermione looked up again and then felt Ron's gentle, sweet lips kiss her own. Hermione wanted to pull back, but she couldn't. She was melting away with Ron. She put her arms around her neck and he put his arms around her waist and then wrapped her legs around him. He slammed her back against the wall while still kissing Hermione and licked bottom lips for acess. Hermione moaned and opened her tongue. Ron's tongue slid in her mouth and explored. They're tongues were dancing together and then Ron kissed down to Hermione's neck. He moved her around to sit her down on the sink and kissed her more. He bit and sucked on her neck, leaving a love bite in the process. Ron was about to go further with Hermione until-

_Ding dong_.

Ron and Hermione seperated immediately. Hermione jumped off the sink and straightened out her knee-lengthed dress. She turned to the mirror and quickly checked her face. She saw Ron in the mirror looking at his sized 8 feet. Hermione lightly touched her swollen lips and turned to Ron saying she would go get it. Ron nodded still looking down and he had waited for Hermione to go. Once Hermione went out of the door he whispered,

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

--

Hermione slowly walked downstairs thinking about what happened with her and Ron. She had the most perfect 20 seconds of pure bliss and she was counting every minute of it. A million other thoughts of Ron raced in her mind, but was cut off when the doorbell rang again.

_Ding dong_.

"Coming!" Hermione called. Hermione ran to the door and opened it. There she saw Rebecca. She looked more stunning than Hermione (or so in Hermione's opinion.) Rebecca's dress was a bit passed her knees and it was a silky emerald green. Her soft, blonde hair was all wavy which went up to her shoulders and Rebecca had white heels on. She was holding a six pack of a mixed variety of butter beer, mulled mead and firewhiskey.

"Oh hello, Rebecca." Hermione greeted her. Hermione looked at the clock. It was 5.


	2. Dan Dan Jones

"Aren't you 1 hour early?" Hermione asked trying to sound polite.

"Oh, yes I am, but I heard on the muggle radio there were some traffic on the roads so since I was ready ages ago I didn't waste time apparating here. I hope you don't mind." Rebbeca informed her.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Hermione smiled. _Me and Ron could have done something much more than kissing_... "Come in." Hermione offered, standing back to let her in.

Once Rebecca was in the house and Hermione had shut the door she turned to Hermione.

"Here, I brought you a variety pack for dinner." Rebecca than sniffed, "Oh wow! Spaghetti, my favourite!"

"Only the best for Rebecca." A voice from behind Rebecca said. Rebecca turned around in one spin and Hermione looked over her shoulder. Rebecca was quite tall. Ron was wearing a black short sleeved top and some dark blue jeans with brown trainers with black stripes on them.

"Ron!" Rebecca ran to him and hugged him. Once they pulled apart she kissed his cheek which made him blush a bit. Hermione felt jealous so she decided to turn away and check on the spaghetti. She heard Rebecca say something about how spaghetti was her favourite food.

"Yeah, I remember from the time you told me," Ron sweetly smiled at her. He didn't want Rebecca at all. He had only thought of her as a good friend. Ron's mind drifted back to when he, Harry and Hermione were 17. In the middle of the battle Hermione had ran up and kissed him and he had kissed her back. Ron had wondered why they haven't been together ever since.

"Oh, by the way! I had gotten that variety pack of drinks we had used that one time in your office. We were so pissed we had a hang over remember?" Rebecca laughed at the thought, bringing Ron back to life. Ron laughed at that time as well.

"Yeah, that was quite fun. What a little party we had." Ron grinned. Nothing had happened between Ron and Rebecca apart from the fact they had totally gotten pissed and had a hangover. Ron glanced at Hermione who was now serving the spaghetti in a large bowl. She had looked like she had been crying and Ron wanted to find out why. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He had a feeling it was him.

"Rebecca, why don't you make yourself comfortable, I'll just be helping Hermione with the food, cultinary and drinks. Rebecca shrugged and walked to the sofa. "You don't mind if I watch the Quidditch match on T.V. do you?" Ron also had gotten another muggle with the help of Hermione and had connected the wizarding channels to it.

"Oh damn! I forgot the Cannons' would be playing today!" Ron looked from Hermione to Rebecca. He had met Hermione's eyes the second time he had looked at her. They were all red and puffy. Another pang of guilt hit him.

"Uh, I'm going to help Hermione. I'll watch the repeat later." Ron turned away not to see Rebecca's disappointed look.

"You didn't have to help me," whispered Hermione, "I can manage."

"I need to talk to you about-"

"Look, Ron, can we talk later? I don't want someone else here when we are discussing of what happened. Can you put the glasses, plates and cultinary on the table?"

"Sure..." Ron walked away holding the three things Hermione told him to have. He set it out neatly and went back to her.

"Anything else?"

"Take the drinks that Rebecca had bought and put them in the middle of the table. The spaghettis goning to get served now." Hermione said, not looking at him. She quickly picked up the bowl and walked past him. Ron sighed and then put the drinks down. He called Rebecca to say dinner was ready. Rebecca turned off Ron's T.V. Ron had a small round table. Ron was in the middle. Rebecca was on his left and Hermione was on his right. The table was quite small so they all had to sit close with each other. Ron glanced at Hermione who was starting to serve the food.

"Here, let me do that." Ron said, trying to help Hermione.

"No, you're alright Ron."

"Hermione, I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I let you serve the food," he held out his hands, waiting for the dish to be in them. Hermione sighed and passed the bowl to him.

"Thank you." Hermione muttured.

"You're welcome." Ron flashed the charming Weasley smile at her. Hermione's stomach fluttered. She casted a glance at Rebecca who was frowning at Ron.

"So... Rebecca do you like working as an Auror?" Rebecca's stared at Hermione for a few seconds until she answered,

"Oh yes I do! I love going on adventues and the pays very good, but the best thing about it is I have Ron on my side!" Rebecca grinned at Ron and Ron blushed and gave her a small smile.

"Are you liking it at The Care Of Magical Creatures department?" Rebecca asked, taking a bit out of her spaghetti.

"Oh yes," Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer, "It is very good. I think I'm getting a promotion soon!" Hermione said happily.

"Oh thats good!" Ron tried to add himself into the conversation, a faint blush still on his cheeks, "Which job will you be getting?"

"Law Enforcement." Rebecca spat out the drink she was apparently chugging on. She choked and coughed a lot and Ron patted her back. Soon Rebecca calmed down.

"That's like nine levels up from your job now!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I know." Hermione smiled.

"Well let's make a toast," Ron raised his glass, "To Hermione!"

Hermione had a small blush on her cheeks, but raised her glass up, "To me."

"To Hermione." Rebecca mumbled. The rest of the dinner they sat and ate in silence. Once dinner was eaten and some drinks were drinken Hermione decided to clear up. She had refused Ron's offer and kept refusing until he stopped. Hermione said that she owed him for letting her live here. Ron gave up and went to watch Quidditch with Rebecca. Hermione was at the sink clearing up and she heard some laughter from Ron and Rebecca. Hermione turned her head to see Ron and Rebecca cuddled up looking like a couple. Hermione fiercely turned her head round and continued washing up. She had finished what she was doing, grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. She had plopped herself down on one of the sofas and stole a glance at Ron, who was too busy being hugged by Rebecca. Hermione chugged down a lot of firewhiskey and felt a burning sensation in her throat. She had coughed quickly which had gotten Ron's attention. Ron had quickly got up and patted Hermione's back. Hermione was OK after a while and she groaned.

"What were you doing drinking firewhiskey? You know _girls_ apart from Rebecca can't drink firewhiskey!" Ron jokingly said. Hermione took it serious.

"I'm not just _any_ girl," Hermione said furiously, "I'm _Hermione_, the bushy haired witch know-it-all muggle born! And if I want to drink firewhiskey I can!"

"Geez, Hermione, I was joking." Ron's grin slid off his face.

"I don't care if you are joking with me or not! So can you just stop talking to me and leave me alone?" Hermione asked, trying to keep calm.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He slouched back on the sofa Hermione was on and sat next to her. Hermione looked at him with daggers shooting at him in her eyes.

"What?"

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?" Hermione asked.

"My house and if you don't like it you know where the door is!" Ron stood up. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't really leave. He would prefer her to cry instead of leave.

Hermione was furious. Yes this was Ron's house, but she didn't want to be near him. Hermione got up and grabbed her coat off the coat hanger.

"Where are you going?" Ron sounded worried.

"Out. If I want to go out I can and _you_ _or nobody can stop me_!" Hermione went to the door. She had her hand on the handle. She turned to Rebecca.

"Sorry if this night was uncomfortable for you. _But I doubt it_!" Hermione opened the door and slammed it behind her. Hermione walked out of the house and put her coat it. She checked her watch. It was only 9pm and it was quite dark. She had no idea where to go. Instead she decided to go to Harry and Ginny's, but she had a feeling that she would be disturbing them if they were doing something. Hermione walked down the cold, dark streets. Hermione had soon come infront of the house she lived in. She realized it was only 10 minutes away from Ron's. Hermione walked up to the house and looked through the window. It showed the living room. It had colours of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was proud to be in Gryffindor. She loved every minute of it even if she did fight with Ron back at Hogwarts in there. Hermione had looked in the other window and saw it was the kitchen. Half of it was painted with a deep, brilliant blue colour. It reminded Hermione of Ron's eyes. She sighed and looked through the other windows. She realized they haven't been decorated it yet. Hermione looked up at her house. She doubt that her bedrooms were decorated as well. Hermione's house had five bedrooms like Ron. Hermione walked away from her house and in 5 minutes she realized she was in Diagon Alley. Hermione came across the Hog's Head and decided to drown her sorrows. It was croweded and busy once she entered inside. Hermione walked up to the bar and saw the bartender.

"Hello. What drink would you like?"

"A large firewhiskey." Hermione replied. The bartender got out a glass and poured a firewhiskey in it and then passed it to Hermione.

"Five gallons." The bartender said.

Hermione had just realized she didn't have her purse with her.

"Oh shoot I left my purse at home. Can I pay you the next time I come in?" Hermione pleaded.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at him. She swallowed down her firewhiskey in one big _gulp_. Hermione looked at the bartender.

"Want another?" he asked.

"Maybe..." she teased. The bartender smiled and poured her another one. Hermione had slowly drank this one now, getting used to the fire dancing around in her throat.

"Here all alone are you?" The bartender asked.

"You could say that..." Hermione said, staring at her glass.

"Why would a pretty lady like yourself have no-one to drink with?!" Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable with this man she didn't know flirting with her.

"Oh don't worry I'm not coming onto you or anything. I'm gay!" The bartender said.

"Oh..." Hermione gaped at him. He did look it. He had chocolate brown eyes like Hermione's, but darker and had brunette hair. His abs showed through his shirt. Hermione found him quite attractive.

"Well... good on you. If you want to be gay, be gay!" Hermione wasn't she of what to say. She didn't mind gays. She found them a whole lot of fun.

"Thanks for the support." he grinned, "what's you're name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"_The Hermione Granger?! The Hermione Granger who fought along Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?!_"

"That's me."

"Wow... That's amazing. I've found Harry quite attractive to be honest, but Ron's just a hunk, don't ya think? With that firery red-hair and them blue eyes... He's just a dream come true!"

The drink that Hermione was sipping on choked her. She coughed a couple of times. Hermione looked up at him and laughed.

"What! I'm serious!" The bartender couldn't help, but laugh along.

Hermione just realized that she hadn't asked him something, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Dan. Dan Jones."

"Nice to meet you Dan." Hermione smiled. Hermione and Dan had gotten chatting for a while and ordered a few drinks. Hermione and Dan had chatted up until 10pm. They had given each other's floos and Hermione told him that her house was being decorated so she was staying at Ron's.

"Oh, you're so lucky!" Dan sighed, "Any girl would kill to be you."

Hermione laughed and gave her the floo to Ron's house as well.

"See ya around, Dan! I'll pay the next time I come in!" Hermione had realized she had own Dan 30 gallons.

"Nah, it's alright. You've been a laugh."

"No, seriously-"

"No, it's alright! I promise. Is it OK if I floo for you tomorrow, ya know, go shopping and that?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, that would be great and thanks for the drinks. Bye!" Hermione waved at Dan and left the bar. Hermione had walked down back to Ron's place. Once she had gotten there she had reluctantly used the keys to the house Ron gave her and entered. She had saw a worried Ron pace about around the living room. He turned to the sound of the door and saw Hermione enter.

"Where have you been? I've been worried for you!"

"That's none of you're business!" Hermione snapped back at him, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"You're drunk," Ron said automatically, "Have you been _drinking_?"

"What if I have?" Hermione said, sounding tipsy, but then remembered to tell Ron something, "I met a man called Dan Brown and he's- oh don't give me that look, Ron, nothing is going on he's _gay_ and he's coming over tomorrow to take me shopping so you better not be taking the fun out of him, be nice!" Hermione then walked upstairs and to her room. She shut the door and sighed. She sat on her bed for a few moments. She decided to get up and get changed. Her feet were aching from all that walking and she was feeling cold in her dress. Hermione shaked off her shoes and lifted her dress of. She was facing the mirror in her room. She had unclapsed her bra the same time Ron had came in. Hermione turned around and screamed.

"Ron, get out now!" Ron stood there, staring at Hermione's breasts. Hermione wanted to cross her arms, but she simply couldn't. Her stare was fixed on his face. His mouth was slightly open and Hermione could swear she saw him take a couple of steps forward. Ron's face was soon inches apart from Hermione's and slowly leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione pushed him away and slapped him.

"I'm warning you, Ron, just stay away from me!" Hermione screamed at him, but then she realized what she had just done.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Hermione rushed forward to heal the massive red mark on Ron's face. He just stepped back.

"No," he said disgusted, "Ya know what? I think I will be Rebecca's boyfriend. Goodbye Hermione." Ron then left and slammed the door. Hermione stood there shocked and then collapsed on her bed, sobbing.

_Why did I slap him? I was ready and I wanted him and to top it all off he wants Rebecca! God, I'm so stupid._

Hermione realized that she was only in her knickers. She quickly went to her drawers and pulled out her pajamas and changed into them. Hermione then pulled the covers back and went inside the bed. She yawned and rested her head down, thinking of Ron and Rebecca.

_What if them two start getting dating, or worse, getting married! Please, God, no!_ Hermione was so upset and confused right now. She decided to sleep it off because she was going out with Dan to do some shopping. She was hoping she could introduce him to Ginny.

Hermione soon fell asleep. Who knows what tomorrow morning might happen? (A/N: Me :D!)

A/N: Another chapter done! I'd like some rates and reviews please ;). Next chapter out soon!


	3. IceCream Fights In The Late Morning Wit

A/N: I'm back! I'm going to keep up with this story so I can finish off 'She's Changed' and the other 1 which is a suprise :). I own nothing except the Peppermint Poppers! (Which I don't think they mentioned in Harry Potter...)

**Ice-Cream Fights In The Late Morning With Ron**

Hermione woke up sweating. She checked her alarm clock and it said it was 6:20am. Hermione sat up and slowly rubbed her eyes. The events from last night popped into her mind and she groaned. Hermione had the sudden urge to have some ice-cream so she decided to put her robe on because it was quite cold with this golden night dress that went up to her thighs and then she grabbed her slippers and wand. She opened the door quietly and closed it and then set her journey to the kitchen which was downstairs. She tip toed across the hallway to the stairs and she quickly, but quietly went walked down the stairs and turned the lights on. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the freezer. She opened the 1st compartment which was full of frozen sweets. Hermione smiled to herself. Apparently Ron had taken an interest on freezing sweets like Chocolate Frogs, Bertie's Box Every Flavoured Beans, Peppermint Poppers, Licqourish Wands, Sugar Quills and others. She closed that compartment and opened the second 1. She found that Ron had chocolate, strawberry, vallina, mint, rasberry, toffee, lemon, lime and other kinds of ice-creams. Ron loved muggle ice-cream when Hermione brought some round for his house warming party and he got addicted to it. Hermione saw that he also had lollies. She got out the chocolate tub and got out a bowl and a spoon. She dug into the ice-cream's tub which was a 1/4 full. She got out 5 large scoops, sealed the tub and then put it away. She picked up her spoon and bowl and turned around to see Ron staring at her. She nearly smashed the bowl, but regained the strength to hold it.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed, "How dare you scare me?" She thought he kind of looked hot in his silky maroon boxers and socks.

"I heard a noise," Ron said, looking highly amused.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione shoved him as she walked to the table and sat down.

"Of course it is," Ron turned around to face her, still standing up and a smirk still on his face, "What are you doing up at night eating ice-cream?"

"I'm hungry!" Hermione swallowed her ice-cream. Ron laughed.

"You sound like me now," Ron shook his head and turned to the freezer and got out the toffee ice-cream.

"The worlds coming to an end then!" Hermione said dramatically. Ron turned around and quickly flinged some ice-cream onto her.

"Hey!" Hermione scooped the chilling ice-cream into her hand and threw it at Ron. Ron quickly dived out the way and it hit the wall instead.

"I won't let you get away that easily!" Hermione picked up her bowl and ran towards Ron who ducked behind the sofa. Hermione slapped some on Ron's hair so he ran over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the ice-cream tub. He quickly grabbed her wand from the table and did a melting charm on the ice-cream so it was easier to grab and throw.

"Give me my wand!" Hermione shouted from across the room.

"Never!" Ron shouted back. He got more ice-cream in his hand and threw it at her, but it hit the plasma T.V. screen while Hermione ducked behind it instead. He ran across the room to the T.V. and he jumped behind it, but he saw it was empty.

"Hey, where'd ya-" but he was cut off by the chilliling sensation of ice-cream run down his back. All he had on was his boxers and socks. She had her robe and that silky, golden nightdress which showed a good portion of her thighs-

_Don't think about that! She's you're best friend who'll be staying for a few months..._ Ron shook his head and turned around to find Hermione slap ice-cream in his face. He rubbed it off slowly and Hermione had a shocked face.

"I'm sorry," she backed away slowly, "That was meant for the back of you're head!"

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Ron chased Hermione all around the house while throwing ice-cream at her. They made a mess of downstairs so they ran upstairs. Hermione quickly went into the landing bathroom laughing and was about to shut the door and lock it until Ron came stumbling in sticky from the melting ice-cream. They both doubled over with laughter and the tub that Ron was still holding to Hermione's suprise was still in his hand. There was a quarter of it left. He grinned evilly at Hermione and she stopped laughing and she said fearfully,

"Oh, no, Ron, that isn't fair! Come on!" But Ron just threw it in her face anyways. Ron started laughing again and Hermione's mouth was open while she wiped the ice-cream out of her eyes.

Before Ron knew what he was doing he leaned down and licked her lips lovingly.

"Hmm, toffee, my favourite!" and he licked his lips. He just realized what he had done and was shocked. Hermione just stood there, gaping at him.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled blushing really hard.

"Don't be," Hermione whispered. They both leaned forward slowly.

"Ron," Hermione breathed out slowly while they were both leaning into each other.

"Yes?" he breathed back. He felt an erection come. When Hermione rolls his name off her tongue... it just sends shivers up and down his spine.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," Hermione whispered, "I thought you were going to take advantage of me while I was drunk."

"It's OK," Ron said.

"And I'm also sorry..."

"For what?" His erection started to throb.

"For this!" Hermione pushed Ron into the shower and put it on the cold water. Hermione laughed while she saw Ron shiver and jump out straight away.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Ron, I just couldn't resist! And language." Hermione laughed even harder, but before she could react Ron had already grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, his face just inching away from hers. She could smell sweet toffee in his breath.

"Well I did," Hermione replied trying to sound confident. Ron smashed his lips onto her and couldn't resist. She was kissing him back. They seeed like they were kissing for hours, but when she felt her robe slip off and something poke her in the thigh she was brought back down to Earth. She pushed Ron away and she tried to walk out the door, but Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"We can't keep doing this," Hermione said, not looking into his eyes.

"Doing what?"

"_This_! All this kissing and nearly sleeping with each other thing. We're not even together!" Hermione shouted at him, releasing herself from his grip.

"Do you want to be together?" Ron asked, his voice a little higher than before.

"I-I don't know..." she whispered. She cried into her hands and felt that hard poking in her thigh again. She got irritated and quickly turned around to see what it is.

"What the hell is poking at-" Hermione was cut off short when she looked down at Ron. Her mouth felt like it had hit the floor because of what she had seen. She slowly lifted her face to meet Ron's and he was already blushing like a tomato.

"You get erected around me!" she hissed at him.

"And?" Ron croaked back.

"That's-just-I-I-" she didn't know what to say. She was too suprised for words.

_Ron. Erected. Around. Me! But maybe he get's erected around Rebecca as well..._

Hermione turned around and left the room. She was furious! He get's erected around Rebecca!

_How do I know though? He admitted he did around me, but not around her... I might be jumping the gun here!_ Hermione entered her room and slammed the door behind her. She fell on her bed and cried into her pillow. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Hermione screeched.

"I-I just want to return you're wand." came a low voice behind the door.

"Come in then, _Ronald_." Hermione replied. Ron entered very slowly and saw Hermione's tear-stained face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he just closed it afterwards instead because he didn't know _what_ to say. He just put her wand down on Hermione's bed side table and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Ron turned around and saw Hermione sat up on her bad.

"I need to ask you a question..." Hermione informed him.

"Ask away," Ron replied.

"Do you get erected around Rebecca?" Ron stared at Hermione as if she was completely mad. He had _tried_ to because he was trying to move on from Hermione, but gave in and accepted that he couldn't because he loved Hermione and couldn't move on from her.

"No," he said. He wanted to tell her why he couldn't, but realized she hadn't ask so he kept quiet. Hermione gave him a small nod and turned back to her bed.

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione whispered. Ron sighed and then turned around and walked back to the door, "G'night." Ron whispered and then left the room. Hermione just stared at the door. She was all sticky from all the ice-cream still so she decided to have a nice and warm relaxing bubble bath. She found the landing's bathroom more comfortable and warming, but she was too tired to walk all the way down to it. She went into the 1 that is in her room. She came out 1 hour later and got another night dress out and put it on. She quickly cleaned her bed because it had ice-cream stains on it and fell into the covers. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming about Ron...

A/N: OK so another chapter done. The next chapter will be out soon, but I hope you enjoy this 1 for now!


	4. Takeaways and being drunk

Hermione's alarm clock went off and she woke up groaning. She turned around to see what her alarm time said. 10:30am. Hermione was so tired she decided to call in sick. She remembered she had a phone in her room and walked over to it. She dialed her work departments number in.

"Hello this is the Department of the Magical Creatures. How can I help?" a female voice came on.

"Oh, hello. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm just calling in to let you know I will not be coming into work today because I have a cold," Hermione stated, trying to sound ill.

"Oh, dear that's a shame. You have permission to have 3 days off to get better again. Bye!" the female voice was gone after that. Hermione put her phone down and decided to take a bath. Half an hour later she came out fresh and clean and put a white shirt on with deep blue jeans.

_Everything reminds me of Ron!_ Hermione thought angrily. She sighed, grabbed her wand and then started walking downstairs. Her mouth felt like it hit the floor. Ron and Hermione had really made a mess of things downstairs with the ice-cream. She got out her wand and said, "_Scourgify_" to the dirt she could see (which was everywhere.) Hermione was soon done and decided to fix up some breakfast. She decided to have bacon, sausages, eggs, beans and a fried tomato. Hermione was very skillful; she could cook the muggle way _and_ the magical way. Her mum taught muggle, Molly taught magic. Hermione wondered what it ever felt like to be Weasley. She always loved their family, so joyful and fun. Hermione wondered what it was like to have a family like that even though she loved her mother and father dearly.

"Morning!" Hermione turned around to see Ron is a light blue shit and some jeans and white trainers.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hermione turned back to her breakfast.

"Day off. Ooh are you cooking for me?" Ron flashed a grin.

"No, I'm not. This is _all _for me," Hermione said.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be at work?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I called in sick because I was so tired. I've got 3 days off," Hermione replied, but still working on her breakfast.

"Please can you make me a breakfast?" Ron asked, walking up to her and grinning.

"Nope. I'm done now anyways," Hermione poured all the contents on a plate and quickly grabbed a napkin, fork and knife. She quickly sat down. Ron threw her a playful glare which she easily returned.

"I wonder where the mess of that ice-cream fight we had last night went," Ron thought out loud while he was making scrambled eggs on toast.

"I cleaned it up," she replied. Ron nodded. He quickly finished making his scrambled eggs on toast and sat opposite to Hermione on the small round table.

"What will you be doing later?" Ron said, trying to start conversation.

"Not sure. I'll probably be seeing Dan today." Hermione smiled, "I hope you like him. He's really cool!" Ron gave her a small nod.

"You can join me and Dan if you like," Hermione grinned at him. Ron shook his head.

"I'd probably be in the way," he gave a small, shaky laugh.

"No you won't! Pleeeeeeeease, Ron!" Hermione gave him the puppy stare that always made him give in, but just shook his head even more.

"Nah, I'll probably go visit Rebecca or something," Ron said, but automatically knew he said the wrong thing. He saw Hermione's hurt face and saw her eyes water, "But I can go see her another day!" he reassured her.

"No... you've got Rebecca. I'll be fine, don't worry." They ate their breakfast in silence. She tried to avoid his eyes at all costs.

_Why does this always come down to Rebecca?_

"H_e_rmione," Ron perked up.

"What?" Hermione said, startled by Ron's voice.

"_Please _let me come!" Ron pleaded, "We'll have fun!" Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron said confusidly.

"First _I _was begging you now _you're _begging me!" Hermione smiled.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't make me get on my hands and knees. It _will_ get nasty!" Ron showed a serious face, but he was teasing.

"I'll save you the embarassment," Hermione grinned while she was getting up and putting her empty plate and cultinary in the sink and started to wash up.

"So does that mean I can come?" Ron put his plate in the sink as well.

"Yes..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I'll be glad to meet this Dan bloke." Just then the doorbell rang and Ron walked over to it.

"Oh, hello, Rebecca!" Ron said, letting her in.

"Hi," she flashed a smile and heard water running so she turned around and saw Hermione's back, "Hiya, Hermione!" Hermione turned around. She's angry deep down, but she never showed it on the outside, "Hi, Rebecca." and she quickly turned around to wash the dishes again. Rebecca turned to Ron.

"I wondered if you want to go to the Cannons' match today. It's on!" Rebecca showed him 2 tickets. Ron's mouth fell open, but quickly recovered himself.

"O-Oh, I-I made plans with Hermione!" Ron couldn't stop staring at them tickets.

"It's fine, Ron," Hermione tried to sound normal, "You go with Rebecca. Me and Dan will be fine!"

"Ooh, who's Dan?" Rebecca winked in Hermione's direction. Hermione tried so hard not to roll her eyes.

"He's gay! And he's my friend I met in a pub last night after-" she didn't want to finish that sentence.

"After you stormed out?" Rebecca finished the sentence for her. Hermione dried the dishes and ignored her.

"So how about it, Ron?" Rebecca asked.

"I-I've made plans with Hermione, sorry Rebecca," Ron sent her an apologetic smile. Rebecca's smile fell.

"O-Oh..."

"Sorry, Rebecca." Ron repeated.

"I-It's fine. See ya later, Ron, Hermione." she nodded her head to her and then left. Ron sighed and closed the door.

"I think she's upset," Ron stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You should have gone with her!"

"I made plans with my best friend, but if you don't want me to come then I'll go to Rebecca right now," Ron said angrily.

_She can be so annoying!_ Ron thought angrily_ and ungreatful_ he thought as an afterthought.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, Ron, you chose me over her though! She must be feeling bad at the moment,"

"I know..." Ron shrugged. Hermione walked up to Ron and kissed his cheek sweetly. She had to get on her tip-toes because he was still tall. Once she de-attached herself from his cheek he asked what was that for.

"For choosing me over her, but she must feel bad." Ron nodded slowly. He touched his cheek.

_It's the same spot where she kissed me in 5th year..._ Just then the doorbell rang again and cut Ron off his thoughts. He quickly walked to the door and opened it. It revealed a brown haired and eyed man.

"Hi, my names' Dan!" Dan put his hand out and Ron shook it, telling him to come in. Hermione quickly ran to Dan with a hug.

"Dan, it's so good to see you. Let me go get you that 30 gallons." Hermione turned to leave, but Dan caught her wrist and softly pulled her back.

"Well... you could give me it _or _you could just buy me fashionable clothes," Dan gave her an innocent grin.

"Fashionable is _not_ my middle name, but I could buy you something nice. Oh by the way, Ron's coming with us, do you mind?"

Dan turned to Ron, who was just leaning against the wall and smiled at Dan. Dan smiled back.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. Ready to go?"

"I just need to go get my cloak," Ron quickly said, running up the stairs.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"I'll get it. Is it on the coat rack?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, "Thanks." "No problem!" Ron quickly ran up to his room, grabbed his cloak which was on his bed and then went into Hermione's room. Ron quickly grabbed Hermione's cloak, desperate for him not to go searching through her stuff. Ron came downstairs and gave Hermione her cloak.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Welcome." Ron opened the door for Dan and Hermione. Ron quickly stepped outside after them and was just about to lock the door until,

"Damn, I forgot my wand. Can I quickly go get it?" Hermione asked.

"I'll get it." Ron ran upstairs again to Hermione's room and grabbed her wand. He saw a picture of him and her and they were dancing around in the sun. The picture was moving and they were laughing.

_That picture was taken right after the war..._

"Ron! Have you got it yet?" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ron sprinted down the stairs and went outside with Hermione. He locked the door with the wave of her wand and handed it to her. She raised her eye brows.

"Sorry! Mine was in my pocket so I found it easier." Ron grinned, but then turned to Dan, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm... I found this new place in London. Side-along apparation good enough?" Hermione and Ron nodded. Dan grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione grabbed Ron's. They apparated in London 1 minute later. It was busy and crowded. Ron could spot a red headed person and called her over.

"Ginny, hey, Ginny!" Ginny quickly turned around. She saw Ron and smiled. Ginny walked over to them with a pram in her hands. She went up to Ron and hugged him.

"Hello dear brother of mine," Ginny said. Ron smiled and went over to the pram.

"Isn't James handsome like his Uncle Ron? Can I pick him up?"

"_May_ I pick him up." Hermione interjected. Ginny turned to her and said hello to Hermione and then got greeted by Dan. They had all got talking while Ron was playing with James and carrying him. "What are you doing here, Gin?"

"I've been baby shopping," Ginny nodded her head and under the pram had a basket. A carrier bag caught Ron's eye so he turned to Ginny.

"Yes, James really needs lingerie doesn't he?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Me and Harry have a right to _express _our feelings," Ginny shot back.

"I don't want to hear about my best mate and sister doing it!" Ron made a face of disgust which made Dan and Hermione laugh.

Ginny just shook his head, "So what are you doing here?"

"I called in sick because I was tired to go to work today and I've got permission to have 3 days off," Hermione said with fake sadness in her voice. Ginny just laughed.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"What about him?" Hermione replied.

"Did he phone in sick or does he have a day off like Harry?"

"A day off like Harry." Ginny nodded.

"Well my dear people, I have to love you and leave you. I've got a husband to go to." Ginny took James from Ron's hands and said bye. Dan and Hermione said bye, but Ron shook his head, "Don't want to know..." he murmmured to himself.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Dan.

"Let's." Hermione linked her arm through Dan's.

"Ron?" Hermione held out her arm. Ron turned to her and gave her his arm and they both set off down the street before Dan stopped at a halt.

"Here we are!" Dan exclaimed. Ron and Hermione looked up at the sign and it said _Lushers_.

"This is the best clothes shop in London!" Dan went on about the shoes, clothes, handbags and accessories. They went inside and Hermione gasped at how big it was. Hermione started walking around and looking at the clothes.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron called back, walking towards her. She turned around and smiled, "It's nice in here isn't it?"

"Not bad, but why are you walking through the mens' section? Is there something you're not telling me because I think back in 4th year you told me you were a girl..." Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully, "I'm just looking around! Anyway, where has Dan gone off to?" Ron started blushing at this.

"He uh... he went to buy some chocolate b-body paint!" Hermione stared at Ron for a second before bursting out laughing.

"I'm serious! He asked me if I ever needed him he says that you've got his number!" He was red as a tomato now, but Hermione just laughed even harder. After laughing, Ron and Hermione had split up to start buying clothes and accessories. After 2 hours of shopping they paid and left the building with Dan. They went to the café upstairs the building and after half an hour of getting to know Dan, Ron and Hermione apparated home.

"Dan's a nice bloke, don't ya think?" Ron asked as he turned to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"I can't believe you were so sensible!" Hermione teased.

"Hey! I have my ways!" Ron took a step to Hermione.

"You know what, Ron?"

"What?" Hermione leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on his lips. It was sweet, short and tender. She pulled back after a few seconds with a smile on her face, but Ron just stared at her.

"What?"

"Y-You kissed me!" Ron's mouth opened.

"You were a good boy today!" she grinned, "I'm going to have a shower," Hermione said afterwards and then left to go upstairs.

"Can I join you?" Ron shouted to her while she walked across the landing. Hermione shook her head with a smirk on her face without Ron seeing and kept walking on. She decided to go into the landing bathroom and she remembered to lock the door this time. She stripped and then went into the shower. She came out 10 minutes later and just realized she forgot to bring her towel. She couldn't go to her room naked... could she? She saw a towel on the rack, but it was Ron's.

_Better then nothing_. Hermione slipped into it and it smelt of Ron. Hermione sighed and then opened the door. She checked the hallway. Empy. She tip-toed on the creaky

floorboards, but then she felt someone put their hands on her eyes.

Hermione screamed and started to wrestle with the person.

"Woah, Hermione stop- calm down!" Ron held her arms so she couldn't hit him. Hermione sent Ron a look.

_If looks can kill..._

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and shook herself from his grip. Ron just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione demanded.

"You're wearing my towel robe," Ron stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"I forgot to get my own, you don't mind do you?" Hermione asked worridly. Ron just laughed.

"Hermione, I don't mind! But I can't believe you've forgotten a towel!? I've seen you naked before ya know!" Ron mocked a gasp and did a small faint, but added, "Besides would it even matter if you didn't wear a towel? I've seen you naked before ya know!"

"Ha ha... I'm just going to get changed and then I'll give you your towel back and yes it would mind very much! This is my body Ron." and without another word Hermione set off down the hall and entered her room. She sighed and then closed the door. She quickly dropped the towel on the floor and got out a pair of knickers, a light blue skirt and a white strapless top. She put on her clothes and then took Ron's towel back into the bathroom. She remembered her wand was in her clothes that were in a pile on the floor and searched through the pocket she put her wand in. Hermione put it in her skirt pocket and picked up her old, dirty clothes and went downstairs. She could see Ron reading the _Daily Prophet_. She went to the washing machine and pushed her clothes inside and washed them with washing powder. Hermione washed her hands and then went over to the stove.

"What do you want for dinner, Ron?" Hermione asked. His head popped out from the side of the paper.

"How about a take-away? I fancy some chinese!" Ron put the paper down and went over to his telephone, but hesitated for a second.

"Do you think I should invite Rebecca?" Ron asked thoughtfully, "I mean I do owe her as well don't I?"

"It's up to you," Hermione mumbled her reply. She didn't want Rebecca around, but this is Ron's house and it's his desicion. Ron could see something in Hermione's eyes that he couldn't read, but he was sure it was about Rebecca.

"In second thoughts I'll just leave her." Ron picked up the phone to order the take-away. He ordered a couple of spring rolls, some boneless chicken, fish and fried rice with eggs. 20 minutes later the take-away came and Ron accepted the food and paid. He locked the door with the swish of his wand and sat down on the floor around the living room table.

"You're not going to sit on the kitchen table?" asked Hermione who was kneeling oppisite him.

"Nah, change of scenery is nice." Ron said with a mouth full of fried rice and eggs. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_Same old Ron_... Hermione ate some fried rice and eggs with her boneless chicken.

"I'll go get us some Butterbeer," Hermione said standing up.

"Live a little, Hermione! How about some firewhisky," Ron teased.

"You've got work tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Live a little. I'll make a hangover potion in the morning!" Ron said grinning. Hermione sighed and gave up and came back with 2 goblets and a bottle of firewhisky. She poured the reddy-brown mixture into both goblets and took a sip. Her throat felt like it was touching fire and she gave out a little cough. Ron, on the other hand, just drank it in 1 without any coughs and then went back to eating his food. After the eating Ron spotted something that looked strange to him.

"What's this?" he asked Hermione, while pointing at something in a small bag. Hermione ripped it open and had a smile on their face.

"It's a fortune cookie! You crack it open and it has a piece of paper inside and it gives you words of wisdom." She explained and tossed 1 to Ron who catched it with fast speed.

"Being a Keeper back at Hogwarts really paid off the catching didnt it?" Hermione asked smirking. Ron gave her a mock glare, but let out a small smile. He smashed his cookie open with his fist and took out the little piece of paper and quickly read it. His eyes went wide then they went to Hermione back to the piece of paper. "Rubbish." he muttured.

"What does yours say? Mine says I'll be having great success in the furture!" Hermione looked at Ron with a grin put on her face.

"Nothing!" Ron scrunched it up and went over to the bin which was in the kitchen and threw it in the bin and went back to the table and poured more firewhisky in his goblet and drained the whole lot. Hermione glanced at Ron, then the bin and then back at Ron again.

_I need to find out what that piece of paper said_! She saw that Ron still kept pouring his goblet and kept drinking so Hermione decided to snatch it off him.

"Hey!" Ron said looking at Hermione, "Give me that back!"

"Not until you tell me what that piece of paper said!" Hermione got up and hung it above her head like it was a mistletoe. Ron sighed.

"Fine have it!" Ron got up and stomed upstairs.

_He was happy until he looked at his paper_... Hermione put Ron's goblet down and ran over to the bin and saw the little piece of paper on top of the rubbish. She grabbed it and smoothed it out with her hands and held it up so she could read it. It said:

_"The love of your life is sitting oppisite you."_

Hermione gave an audible gasp. _Would it be so wrong for him to fancy me?!_ Hermione decided to let Ron calm down today. She cleared up the rubbish off the table and started to wash up the muggle way because she needed time to think about Ron. Her mind drifted off in the early morning with Ron and the ice-cream fight and the encounter in the bathroom. Hermione felt herself shiver with joy about what happened with Ron in the bathroom, but she was sick and tired of Ron playing dumb and just forget that nothing has happened! Hermione had just finished and decided to confront Ron. She stormed up the stairs and down the hall. She was about to burst into Ron's room when she heard a moan through the door. Hermione decided to put her ear closely to the door.

"Hermione..."

Hermione recognized it was Ron's voice. She decided to see what he was doing so she cracked the door open slightly without causing any attention or sound. She saw that Ron was naked on his bed, but he had orange boxers on and he had his hand down _there_. Hermione let out an inaudible gasp.

_Is he wanking himself over _me_?!_ Hermione was so fascinated with Ron. He had his eyes closed and his other hand was gripping his bed sheets tightly. After what felt like hours Ron stopped and sighed. He lifted his hand up and saw he had created a mess on his hand and down _there_. Ron went into his bathroom and Hermione could hear the shower get turned on. Hermione had closed the door and she was shocked. She had just witnessed her best friend wanking himself over her! Hermione stumbled down the stairs slowly. She sat on the couch and leaned back and sighed. What she had witnessed could have changed her life forever... Hermione was about to drift off to a peaceful sleep until the doorbell rang. Hermione got up angrily and walked to the door. She saw that Rebecca was standing there.

"Hi, Hermione, is Ron in?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, he'll be down in a minute I think. Come in!" Hermione polietely let Rebecca in.

"I'll go get him for you." Hermione ran up the stairs and knocked on Ron's bedroom door.

"Come in!" a faint voice called from behind the door. Hermione grabbed the door knob tightly and let herself in. There she saw was a shirtless Ron Weasley.

"Um R-Rebecca's come to s-see you," Hermione stuttured. She admired his body so much. Those muscles and abs and the broad shoulders...

"I'll be down in a minute." Ron put a shirt over his head which muffled things a bit. He then went over to his wardrobe and got out his trainers. Once he was done he saw Hermione still standing there, staring at him and her mouth as slightly open.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ron asked, worried he might have done something wrong. Hermione shook her head and said nothing. She quickly escaped the room and went back to Rebecca. Ron followed a 1 minute later.

"Hey, Rebecca," Ron said, giving her a hug.

"Hi," Rebecca said as soon as she let go, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink?"

Um..." Ron stared at Hermione, who had turned around to face the kitchen window with a sad expression on her face, "Can't Hermione come?"

"Uh-" Rebecca wasn't sure of what to say, but Hermione had beaten her to it.

"No! I-I mean I'm feeling tired. That big take-away we ate is wearing me out. I'm just going to hang around in the library and read a couple of books. You go and have a nice time." Hermione put on her best fake smile on her face.

"If you're sure..." Ron looked at her. Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"I-I'll see you later then. Bye, Hermione." Ron waved with Rebecca and then they disapparated together. Hermione shook her head sadly and then went into Ron's library for the 1st time. Once Hermione entered the library her breath was taken away. The place was so big! There were thousands of shelves with books stacked on them. Hermione went on the ladder and climbed it. She went to the top shelf which was nearly touching the ceiling. Hermione grabbed a book she liked and climbed back down and sat at a table which was in the corner and it had a window beside it. Hermione sat down and looked out the window and opened her mouth of what she saw. She saw the whole of Diagon Alley. She found the view so amazing. She saw the Hog's Head, The Three Broomsticks, WWW, the shop Dan took Hermione and Ron today and other shops that Hermione didn't know about before. She opened her book and read it.

After a few hours Hermione finished the book and she put it back. She went back down and then went outside of the library. She sat down on the sofa and decided to have a nap.

--

A few hours later Hermione woke up and she realized Ron hadn't been home yet. She started to pace around the room and decided to go find him or not. After a minute Hermione decided to go find Ron so she grabbed her wand, which was on the coffee table and put on her coat. She was about to disapparate until Ron bursted into the door drunkedly. Rebecca was there and she seemed fairly sober and she was helping Ron. Hermione quickly put her coat back.

"Ron, where have you been?" Hermione said furiously.

"We've been clubbing, Rebecca and me!" Ron smiled happily and then he turned to Rebecca and planted a kiss on her lips. Rebecca slowly responded and deepended the kiss. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing so instead she just ran upstairs without causing any noise and went into her bedroom to cry.

A/N: I put you lot on a cliffy! What will happen next time? Will Ron feel happy or bad? Will Hermione ever get a move on to tell Ron how she feels or will Ron tell her first and why won't Ron confront the encounters? Find out later in chapter 5 which will hopefully be out soon.


	5. Authors Note

A/N: OK so I've been getting reviews saying you're all confused about my story and I know why! When I was editing it on FanFiction and pressed 'Save Changes' it never worked and I don't know why! So I'm just going to edit St. Mungos and Healer Jones, but I'm going to redo Pregnant? because I didn't like how it turned out.

Sorry for the inconvinience and I'll have the story sorted out in a few days/weeks!


End file.
